Angel of mine
by A-Karana
Summary: set after 06.05: Just one shot. Lorelais thoughts when she listens to Angel of Mine by Monica.


This is just one shot, after episode 06.05. It is based on the song "Angel of mine" by Monica. Just an idea that poped into my head. Hope you like it! Please review. And sorry for the faults, I wrote this very fast!

* * *

When Lorelai came home after the festival at Miss Pattys, she turned on the TV at first because she wasn´t tired, but because it was nothing on, she quickly turned it off again.

Bored she looked through the video-collection, but she didn´t want to watch a movie alone.

She decided to listen to some music and looked through her CD collection, but couldn´t find anything at first. But when she found a blue CD, she knew what she had been looking for.

She turned on the CD, then lay down on her bed, which was still standing in the living room.

She didn´t really listen to the first few songs, because her thoughts were wandering to Rory or to her parents. She still couldn´t believe that her daughter lived with her parents now. That she hadn´t even given her her new cellphone-number.

She was still thinking about Rory, when the the sixth song began to play.

She hadn´t listened to it for years. It had never been her favourite song and she had never really paid attention to it. Actually she would never confess that she liked such a romantic song, it would ruin her reputation.

But this time the first few lines got her attention, while she was sprawled over her bed in the semi-dark living -room.

_When I first saw you, I already knew there was something inside of you. Something that I thought I would never find. Angel of mine..._

It hadn´t been love on the first sight with Luke, she thought. Actually she couldn´t really name the exact moment when she fell in love with him. But she had always known that this "something" was there, inside of him. It was safety and trust. He would never let her down. Not as her dinner man d coffee supplier, not as her friend or her lover. And she knew that this wouldn´t change when they would be married. Luke her husband. She smiled. She had found it.

_How you changed my world youll never know. I think right now you helped me grow..._

She had never told him how much she needed him. She always had depended on nobody but herself since she had been sixteen. She had raised her daughter alone, had worked, bought a house and a car, finally she had opened and Inn. But after they had become such close friends, even before they were lovers, she had depended on him as much as on herself.

He had listened to her problems, had beaten up Dean for Rory (even if it hadn´t been necessary, because this time Dean had been innocent), had fixed nearly everything in her house. The house they would soon live in together. He had mowed her lawn and shuffeled the snow away, fixed her porch and cleaned her rain-gutters.

And he had given her money. Money she had needed to fulfil her dream. He had just given it to her after he had soothed her after her breakdown. Without him, she wouldn´t have her Inn now. He surely had helped her to grow. To grow up. But not only her, also Rory.

_You came into my life, straight from above. When I lost the hope, you showed me love..._

Had it been love then, when he had soothed her during her breakdown on the bench. After that horrible dinner with her parents and her grandmother. She had been together with Jason then, but it never occurred to her that she could ask him for money or support. Not a second. And when Luke had held her while she sobbed into his chest, this alone helped. He had been in love with her then, she knew it because of the horoscope. No man kept a horoscope for eight years, without being in love.

She would never forget their first date at Sniffys when he had shown her that horoscope. She had been scared then. But scared of him or his feelings, but of her own. This had been much more from the start then any of her other relationships. When she had remained silent, it had been ok then. But later, during the break-up she wished more then once that she had told him right then how she felt.

_Nothing means more to me than what we share. No one in this world can ever compare._

No one could ever compare to him. She was absolute sure of this fact. This was why she would marry him. When he had said yes, she couldn´t believe it at first. No questions, no hesitation. When Max had asked her to marry him, she had needed time to think about it. And in the end she had agreed because he had been a nice guy, who had really loved her. And Rory had liked him. But she, Lorelai hadn´t been in love with him. She had had a crush on him, but nothing more. With Luke it was different. If he would have asked her to marry him, she would have reacted the same way like Luke. She would have said yes, without hesitation.

She looked down on her ring. Her engagement ring. Not so far in the future she would have a real wedding ring. She wouldn´t run this time. No trip a day before the marriage. And if she would run, Luke would have to come with her, and then they would elope. She grinned at that thought. Luke and eloping. Maybe in Vegas. She was sure that no pouting ever could get him to do that.

But then again he sometimes surprised her. Like this week when he had offered to go shopping with her. And it had been fun. She had truly enjoyed it. Or the dinner at Sookies house. She knew that he hated it when someone yelled all the time, but not even the chaos at the Bellevilles had ruined his mood.

And she loved him even more for it.

When he had told her that he felt like she wanted to get ridd of him this evening he couldn´t have been farer from the truth.

She had missed him at Miss Pattys. But she wanted him to have fun, do the things he liked. She did that all the time and mostly with him. When he wasn´t there it wasn´t half as funny like when he was with her.

_I never knew I could feel these moments and I did it with you_

_every breath that I take, the love that we make I only share it with you._

Soon she would share her life with him. Completely. Everything. Not only her problems and her happyness, but also her house, her bank-account and the diner. She had to chuckle. The she would finally be allowed to go behind the counter. Because then she was his wife.

And maybe their kids could help out later to earn some extra money. Wow, kids, she thought. Our kids. She wondered if Luke wanted a boy or a girl. And if their kids would look like him or like her. She liked the thought that their son would look like him.

_What you mean to me you´ll never know. But deep inside I need to show._

"You´re right Monica!" Lorelai said aloud. She needed to show him, needed to tell him what she felt and what she wanted.

She grabbed her cellphone from her purse and dialled his number She hoped he would have net-connection out there in the woods.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Hey, angel of mine! Where are you? I want to join you!" she smiled.

"Angel of mine?" Luke chuckled.

"You have no idea what I´m talking about. So stop mocking me nd tell me where you are. I need to tell you something..."

**The End**


End file.
